My Story
by SotMoon
Summary: The Life, and Tragic tales of Remus Lupin.
1. The Beginning

My Story

**__**

**_Written by: SotMoon*_**

**__**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series._**

**__**

**_Summary: The life, and tragic tales of Remus Lupin._**

**__**

**_Authors Note: Hey! Remus Lupin is my favorite character, so I thought I'd grace you with a little fan fiction about him since he's such a fabulous character. ^_~ I hope you like it! Don't forget to Review, Flame if you'd like. Flames make me laugh._**

****

**_*~*~*~*_**

****

            Hi. My name is Remus Lupin and I am a first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There is nothing really important about my life.  I make good grades, I am a very quiet person, and I have no friends. Oh, wait, there is one detail I haven't said—I'm a werewolf.

            I have been a werewolf for quite some time now, going on four years. When I was seven years old I was on a camping trip with my family when I was bitten. I had wandered off into the woods by myself, not paying attention to the full moon that was steadily creeping over me in the sky. I was walking back to the camping grounds where we were staying when I felt as if something was following me. Great howling reached my ears and I turned around to see a massive wolf howling, its long fangs dripping with saliva.

            I turned and ran as fast as I could, but I couldn't run fast enough. That's when my own little hell started. Or…would I call it hell? Maybe it would be the greatest adventure in my life. Who knows?

            This is my story.

**_*~*~*~*_**

****

**_Authors Note: Well…how do you like it so far? The beginning is quite small, yes, but it'll get better as we go. Well. What are you waiting for? Review!_**

****

**_Oh yes, and I will take advice on this Fic. Tell me what you want to see happen in this fic, and maybe it will happen. The rating in this fic may go up in time. Who knows?_**

****

**_Much love,_**

****

**_SotMoon*_**


	2. From Invisible to having friends

Invisible

By: SotMoon*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters in this fiction unless I make one up. Got it? Yes. Good.

Authors Note: Okay, I promise this chapter will be bigger than that pathetic excuse for an opening I made before. Okay? Ready?

Cecilia Orechio- Thank you so much for your review, I really appreciate it! Yes, I do have a plot in mind, and I think it will work out pretty nicely. If you like Remus Lupin, you may like my fic "Body Crumbles" it's quite nice, and it's all about Lupin, the greatest werewolf, ever.

Lets get this party started, shall we? 

***~*~***

            As usual I sit by myself in the Great Hall silently eating my breakfast as I read from my Transfiguration book that was propped up by a pitcher of Pumpkin Juice. I occasionally glance up to look around myself, and to see what was happening outside my little world. My eyes see nothing of importance, a few girls giggling over boys, Gryffindors glaring over at Slytherins, but nothing that catches my attention. 

            At a young age I learned to become invisible, and to not be known by people, this gave me an advantage—to watch the people around me and learn. People may not know it, but they give away their real thoughts in their body movements, their eyes. I'd watch quietly in the Common Room, watching my classmates, and roommates jump around. I sometimes wish I could be one of their little groups, to be loved, cared for; but yet, I know that if I ever told anyone my little secret, I'd be shunned and kicked around.

            All of a sudden I saw a blur of black, followed by another blur. I look up to see the most rowdy, wild boys I've ever seen in my life—James Potter, and Sirius Black. They are in my year, and are the biggest pranksters to come into Hogwarts, Dumbledore says. We've only been in school for a week, and already James and Sirius have enough detentions long enough to last until Christmas. I of course haven't had a detention in my life, and I plan not to. I'd rather keep to my bookwork than to go run amok around the school.

            "Hey James?" Sirius said a few chairs down from me, stuffing his face with bacon. "I think Snivellus will be pleased with our new prank, don't you think?"

            "Yes, I do. We'll be able to see in five…four…three…two…action." James said looking towards the doors to the Great Hall. I look over towards the door, too to see what was so fascinating. 

            All of a sudden I hear a loud yelling coming from the doors, everyone in the room turn their heads towards the door, teachers included. Snape threw open the door, his hair long and blonde. He walked over to the Gryffindor table as fast as he good and stood by my shoulder, glaring at the two snickering boys.

            "Take it off," Snape growled, and Sirius and James looked as innocent as possible—not innocent enough to take off the evil Cheshire grins they had on their faces.

            "Take what off, Snivellus?" James asked innocently, and Snape's pale face turned a shade of pink. I averted my eyes, and looked at my book, unblinking, my eyes un-focused. "I see nothing wrong."

            "You get this color out of my hair, or I'll hex you to Christmas." Snape said through clenched teeth. I could tell Snape meant what he said, his hand was clenched in his robe, and I knew it was on his wand, it seemed Sirius knew this too, and he had his wand in his hand under the table.

            James and Sirius had the look of complete innocence still on their faces. Everyone at the table was looking at the three boys except me and a small girl with red hair and green eyes. She and myself were the only ones that weren't interested—secretly I was. Sirius finally looked like he understood, his eyes lit up, and sparkled.

            "Ah yes, now I see the problem, Snape. You wanted the grease out, too? Oh, I'm sorry. That can't be gotten rid of." At this, I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Snape turned around, livid. I looked at him and smirked a bit.

            "Oh, do you think that's funny, Filth? Did they amuse you?" He snarled. The smile was wiped off my face immediately. 

            "You better apologize," I said coolly placing my wand on the table and looking up at the boy who was standing beside me. James and Sirius sat looking between the two with small smiles. They knew there was about to be a wand fight, and they wanted to see the victor.

            "Or what, filth? Are you going to hex me, you don't have the guts—" 

            Before I knew it, I had leapt up and said the first two curses that had came to mind, "_Expelliarmus! Rictusempra!"_ and Snape was knocked off his feet, wheezing and barely able to breathe. I put my wand away, got up and walked quickly out of the hall.

            I knew I was going to be in trouble for cursing the boy, but right then I didn't care, I just wanted out of attention, out of everyone's eyesight. 

            "Mr. Lupin!" Someone barked behind me, I froze and turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "You will have detention tonight in the dungeons for that little stunt you pulled. I would have expected more from you." She then turned on heel, and left me alone in the Entrance Hall. I sighed, and went upstairs to get my books.

***~*~***

            That night I went down to the Dungeons to my detention, the dungeons were colder and gloomier at night, and I pulled my robes about me tighter. I soon found my destination to see Sirius and James already seated, the Potions master glaring down at the two boys.

            "Lupin, take a seat." The Professor growled, I nod quietly and sit down in the front row, in front of the two boys. "Today you will be cleaning cauldrons, without magic. If you are not finished by the time I get back you will have more detentions." With that word, I watched the Potions teacher sweep out of the room; a second later Snape entered the room, glared at the three of us and sat on the other side of the room.

            "Psst…hey kid?" A voice said behind me, I looked back to see Sirius and James looking at me intently. "Come back here and work with us!" I grabbed the cauldron I was cleaning and dragged it behind me nosily and sat down across from the two boys. "What's your name?" They asked me.

            "Remus Lupin." I said quietly as I scrubbed the cauldron, I didn't really want to be talking to them, but since they wanted to talk to me I'd be nice and talk back.

            "Hey Remus, that was great what you did to Snape." James said with a genuine smile on his face. I nodded and kept scrubbing. James seemed a bit put-off but tried to talk again. I just again nodded, and kept my eyes downcast into the cauldron. Finally, Sirius interrupted James. "Jeez, what does it take for a guy to be friends with you?" I just looked up and grinned slightly, the two boys were being truthful, I could tell by their eyes. They grinned back, and we began to talk and clean the cauldrons together.

            From then on, I became one of the friends of James Potter and Sirius Black.

***~*~***

AN:Aww, how sweet. Well? Like it? No? Yes? Tell me what you think!


	3. The Whomping Willow

The Whomping Willow 

By: SotMoon*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor anyone in the Series unless I decide to invent a character.

Authors Note: Hey! Well…here is chapter three for you. I am only carrying on with this story because of one thing: my one and only Reviewer. If it weren't for them I would have already gotten pissed and gave up on this story. Thanks!

***~*~***

            It had been a month since James Potter, Sirius Black and I became friends. I slowly began to come slowly out of my shell, telling them more and more about myself. Though I kept one secret—me being a werewolf. I knew that if I told them, I would lose the only friends I ever knew. I knew if they couldn't take me being a werewolf, they weren't really friends at all, but I didn't want to risk the heartache.

            It was the week of my transformations and I was getting paler and paler. James and Sirius were getting quite worried about me, one day in Transfiguration I began to retch violently. James hazel eyes widened as I could hardly breathe. He pounded on my back for a while until I stopped retching. 

            "Are you okay, Remus?" James asked, I knew he was truly concerned, but I just smiled and nodded. 

            "Yes, I'm fine. I just was chewing on a candy and I swallowed it." I hated lying to him, but yet I couldn't tell him that I became violently ill almost before every transformation. 

            "Mr. Lupin?" A voice barked at the end of class as I began to get up and pick up my book bag. "Professor Dumbledore needs to see you. I've already told Professor Sprout where you will be." I nodded and walked out the door shouldering my backpack.  

            I wonder what Dumbledore wanted? Was I in trouble? What had I done now? Sure, I'm a good kid but I do get caught up in some of James' and Sirius' pranks. I wonder if Snape told on the prank we had just done to him? I don't think he'd be pleased that we froze all his underwear and robes…

            I stood at the gargoyle that was blocking the entranceway to the Headmasters office and looked at it, expecting it to move. I began to think 'If I were Dumbledore, what would I have my password as?' "Fizzing Whizbees." I said loudly, and the gargoyle sprang to life and moved.

            I gulped and walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door lightly and it swung open. I walked slowly into the room, looking around. I saw no one in the room so I sat down in the chair in front of the Headmasters desk and looked around. After a few minutes a Phoenix swooped down and landed on my lap.

            "Hello." I said quietly as I petted the bird, it cooed softly and then flew away. I didn't realize why until I looked around and saw the Phoenix on the Headmaster's shoulder.

            "Mr. Lupin, I'd like to introduce you to my pet, Fawkes. If you haven't noticed, he is indeed a Phoenix. Do you want anything? Candy?" I shook my head, and the Headmaster sat down behind his desk. "Now what I brought you here for is that I know your transformation is to begin this Saturday." I looked down at the floor and nodded. "We have made a place for you to go when you transform. I have already started up a rumor about the place you will transform so that no one will bother the place when you are in werewolf-form."

            "What am I going to say to my classmates? I just can't leave without them noticing." Dumbledore nodded and popped a candy into his mouth.

            "Yes, yes. I've thought of this. You are so ill that we had transferred you to St. Mungo's, and you will be back at the beginning of next week. That will be a good enough excuse, I'd think." I nodded and stood. Dumbledore too stood.

            "Thank you." I said quietly and slipped out the door. Dumbledore looked sadly at the door and walked over to Fawkes.

            "Poor boy…" he murmured.

***~*~***

            The night of the transformations I made my way to the "shrieking shack" as Dumbledore called it. I sat down in one of the small chairs and waited…then finally I felt a tingling sensation and the pain began. My teeth began to grow longer, my nails…my clothes ripped as I grew into the hideous creature I became for a night. I howled loudly, shaking the small shack as I howled in anger and pain.

            What had I done to deserve this? What selfish bastard had to be running about in a forest and attack a child? Who deserves this hell? I got so angry I began to claw at the walls of the shack, breaking anything that came in my way. When I got done trashing the small shack, I began to attack myself.

            I clawed and bit at any part of my body that reached until I was a throbbing mass of pain. Finally I fell to the shacks floor in exhaustion. I slept. The next morning I woke up, bleeding, scratched up and bruised. I gingerly touched a giant cut on my chest and winced. 

            "Oh god." I said as I looked around the small room. All the furniture was clawed up and destroyed. Long claw marks lined the walls from the ceiling to the floor. I know I must have made a ton of noise, and I worried about what the villagers of Hogsmede thought. I panicked and limped down the corridor to the entrance hole from the Whomping Willow and waited. Dumbledore appeared fifteen minutes later with clothes and an Invisibility Cloak.

            "It seems you've made a mess of yourself." Dumbledore said as I gingerly put on the clothes, and then the invisibility cloak. "You need to make yourself up to the hospital wing.

            I nodded, though I thought he couldn't see me, and limped my way up to Hogwarts. When I got to the hospital wing Madam Pomfery tutted at me and began to heal my wounds.

            "You poor, poor child." She murmured. I let her mother me because my own mother and father treated me so badly. 

            "Thank you for all your help, Madam Pomfery," I whispered before I slipped into a deep sleep.

***~*~***

AN: Well…that was interesting. What did you think? Review! 


	4. Uncle Scotty

My Story

Written by: SotMoon

Chapter Four: Uncle Scotty

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter Series.

Summary: The life and tragic tale of Remus Lupin

Authors Note: Hey, I'm so terribly sorry I haven't written on this story in ages...I seriously had forgotten that I had written this fic...How terrible of me!

The next week that I returned back to class was like a blur to me. It seemed that almost everyone knew of my 'illness' and kept asking me how I'd been. It seems that when you are friends with James Potter and Sirius Black everyone cares how you are. There were a few people who didn't care, however. As I walked down the halls I'd get the occasional, "How are you, you little snotrag?" from a Slytherin, or the occasional hex from Snivellus.

On Tuesday morning I recieved a letter from Owl Post at breakfast. With trembling hands I tore open the letter and read it. It was from my Uncle Scott. The letter read,

_Dear Remus,_

_I hope you are having fun in your first journey at Hogwarts. Don't worry about other children, and just don't let them get you d own. If I know you too well, you are sitting by yourself just reading. Don't be like that! Hogwarts is supposed to be the time of your life. Have fun! Make friends!_

_I was just writing to congratulate you on your getting into Gryffindor. I talked to Dumbledore and he told me you made it in, since your idiot parents don't tell me a thing. By the way...how is your 'situation' going? I hope your feeling quite well, dear boy._

_By the way, when Christmas break rolls around, why don't you stop by my house and we'll have a good Christmas together. That is, if you don't want to stay at Hogwarts. I remember the good old days..._

_Have fun, and keep your nose clean._

_Love,_

_Uncle Scott_

After I had read the letter over twice, I put it back into the envelope and began to eat. Uncle Scott had been the only one who loved and cared for me after I received my bite when I was younger.

When my parents got the sad news that I would be a werewolf with every full moon they had abandoned me, and left me to the care of my Uncle. For this I am eternally grateful. Scott was a caring man, and never treated me any differently than he treated my brother.

As I finished my breakfast and left for Transfiguration I bumped into a fellow first year, and knocked him flat on his back, pumpkin juice, and books flying everywhere. After I turned five shades of red, and having to hear James and Sirius howl with laughter I helped the smaller, and more portly boy up off the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry," I said as I heaved him off of the ground. As I looked at him I noticed that he had very mousy features, and light dirty blonde hair. He smiled shyly at me, and I also noticed he had quite big buck teeth. "What's your name?" I asked politely.

"My name is Peter Pettigrew," he stammered, as he picked up the rest of his books. I noticed a bit of egg on his shoulder, and I brushed it off. He scampered away like a scared rabbit. I watched after him curiously, and shook my head. Clearly he was a scared young boy, just as I was when I was bitten. But I couldn't be scared and naive now, I had grown up far too young.

"Well, was that guy off his rocker, or what?" James asked as he walked up the stairs towards Transfiguration. "It seemed like he thought we were out to get him." With that, James smiled ruefully. "Why would he think that?"

"Maybe because you guys show no mercy to anyone, especially to Snivellus. Maybe he thought you were going to hang _him _upside down." I said, rolling my eyes. James and Sirius never thought what they did was bad, but sometimes I think they did.

"Come on guys, we're already late for class!" Sirius said as he bounded up the stairs like a puppy. James and I followed in hot pursuit. As we banged through the door of Transfiguration, Professor McGonogall's nostrils flattened and her eyebrows went straight into her black hair.

"Detention, boys," she said. We all groaned.

Authors Note: Well, ladies and gentlemen...there's the next chapter. As was requested, I gave the "person who loved him" and the little worm Peter.

Enjoy?

Review!


End file.
